silent slytherin
by xiaoj
Summary: my first fic on harry potter. A hermione blaise fic... kindly support me... but do not flame me! now completed!


ååï¼åéå¡ç¹åäºº(the silent slytherin)

A/N: a totally new series... plan to have a total of 10 chapters. But this is subject to change.

Title: The silent slytherin

Pairing: Blaise/Hermione

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General/Romance/Humor

Summary: what happened if a certain slytherin has his eyes on a certain Gryffindor?

Hermione Granger was peacefully eating her dinner when she felt eyes upon her, snapping her head towards the Slytherin's table she found herself facing an unfamiliar face of a fellow Slytherin instead of the usual Malfoy taunting look.

"Mione, Mione! Earth to Hermione Granger!" Harry snapped his fingers in front of Hermione jolting the latter back to reality.

"Huh?" Hermione look at Harry and Ron in confusion. Both Harry and Ron shared a look before diverting their eyes back to Hermione.

"Yes? Is there anything you want to say?" Hermione frowned at their behaviour.

"Well... you see, Ron and I both think that you are not quite yourself today..." Before Harry could finish his speech, Ron butted in "yeah... you seem to be spacing out a lot today!"

"Oh that! Well... I guess I'm just tired." Hermione answered and shrugged.

"Don't worry; I'll be fine after a good rest tonight!" She added as she looked at their worried face.

'And hopefully when I managed to find out why Zabini is stalking me! Oh, so that is Zabini... no wonder I didn't remember him earlier on.' Hermione thought as she finally remember the name of that unfamiliar Slytherin.

'He's so quiet but why is he always looking at me?' Hermione made a mental note to question the latter as soon as there's a chance. With that thought in mind, she ate her dinner swiftly and headed for the library for some reading.

Meanwhile, Blaise Zabini kept staring at Hermione as she made her exit from the great hall. He waited for a good five minutes before heading out of the great hall and towards the library.

To be continuing...

Date started: 6/6/04

Date completed: 7/6/04

Chapter 2

Hermione Granger was walking along the corridor heading towards the library when she sensed someone following her. Remain calm as she is, she continue walking on briskly as if nothing happens. As she turns around the corner, she hid herself in the shadow and waited for that someone to stop walking. She counts to ten before she came out from her hiding place, narrowing her eyes at the latter she asked suspiciously: "why are you following me?"

Being caught off guard, Blaise Zabini gave a slight jump and a gasp. His eyes slowly widen with realization that he'd been caught, the thought of being discovered hasn't occurred to him before. After all, he's a slytherin. Slytherin was well known for their crafty nature. For a moment he did not respond until Hermione prompt him yet again: "Just why are you following me?"

"Well..." Blaise paused yet again.

Hermione raised her eyebrow slightly as if pondering whether to believe his words or not to. Blaise took a deep breath before he continues speaking.

"Whoever says that I am following you... it just happens that I am on my way to the library as well... is that illegal?"

"Well, not exactly... but I seldom see you in the library. So I guess I'm kind of paranoid."

Blaise was about to say something else when they heard a crash near the library. Both of them picked up their steps and hurried forward to see what's going on. Reaching the scene, what they've seen is just beyond imagination. Sitting down on the floor with a bloody nose was a first year Slytherin, and standing some distance away was a third year Gryffindor. Reacting immediately Blaise took a look at the first year injuries, after Hermione confirmed that it was the third year Gryffindor at fault. She wasted no time but took twenty points off Gryffindor. After she took down the name of that Gryffindor, both Blaise and her escort the first year Slytherin down to the infirmary and handed the boy personally to madam Pomfrey.

After she explained everything to madam Pomfrey she headed out of the infirmary and back towards the library. Blaise followed behind silently not uttering a single word but just observing Hermione.

To be continuing....

Date started: 18/10/04

Date completed: 18/10/04

Chapter 3

A/N: all right, I'm screwed...I had no idea what I'm writing... so, let's leave it. By the way, story takes place in the sixth year

Both of them headed into the library without uttering a word, heading towards the back of the library Hermione chose a seat near the window and started pulling out her assignments for the day. Blaise, on the other hand headed for the shelf labeled Astronomy and started pulling out books on them. He was about to choose a table when he noticed Hermione sitting alone in a corner, focusing on her work. He thought of joining her, but shook his head at his ridiculous idea.

'What am I thinking about? She's a bloody Gryffindor and a muggle-born, no less!'

Cursing himself under his breath silently, he headed for the nearest table and sat down quietly. Pulling himself together he pulled out his parchment and began on his latest astronomy essay that's due for the week.

Time passes by in a flash; soon it was time for dinner. Hermione packed up and headed for the exit, passing by Blaise who's still working on his assignment. She was about to left the library when she decides to alert the latter of the time, she headed over to Blaise and patted the latter on the shoulder.

"Dinner is starting in five minutes time, thought that you should know." Without waiting for a response, she headed out of the library and towards the Great hall.

Walking along the corridor, Hermione was so deep in thoughts that she did not notice Harry and Ron heading towards her with bright smile on their face.

"Mione!" Ron called out cheerfully jerking Hermione back on earth.

"Yes, Ron? What's up?" Hermione replied with a smile.

"Hogmeade!" Harry replied.

Hermione just stared at the two of them blankly, until Harry broke into her thoughts.

"Hermione, its hogmeade week tomorrow!"

"Oh!" Hermione answered, mentally slapping herself for forgetting the day.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Ron and Harry asked in unison.

"Sure! I just forget that tomorrow is Hogmeade week. Come, let's go! Its dinner time, isn't it?"

With that, she ended their conversation. Together they linked arms and headed for the Great hall. The moment they stepped into the Great hall, reality sets in. Malfoy suddenly stopped chatting with his Slytherin mates and announced their entrance dramatically: "Well, looks like the Golden Trio is here!"

At this point of time, Ron was practically red in the face; Harry was trying to control himself from punching Malfoy. Hermione was just blatantly ignoring Malfoy, turning to both Ron and Harry she pulled the two of them towards the Gryffindor table and force them to eat. The rest of the night was uneventful and by the time Hermione reach the Gryffindor common room she was too exhausted to even care about the comments made by Ron about Malfoy. Mumbling a 'night' she trotted up the stairs into the room she's sharing with the rest of the sixth year girls. Crashing into her inviting bed, she fell into a deep slumber. The next moment she's awake it's already morning.

Date started: 25/10/04

Date completed: 25/10/04

Chapter 4 – Hogmeade weekend and the morning after!

Switching off the blaring alarm clock, Hermione sat up in bed and took in the surrounding. It took a minute or two for her mind to register the reason for such a commotion to occur on a weekend morning. Suddenly, she remembered... oh, hogmeade! How could I forget that...?

Dragging herself off her bed and headed towards the bath room, she began to wash and freshen up. Throughout the journey to hogmeade, the only thing which the boys talk about is quiddich. Hermione automatically tune out of their conversation, occasionally inserting a 'yes' in the conversation. For the rest of it, she was in her own little world. However, what she didn't know is that something unexpected is going to happen that very night.

Reaching the three broomsticks, they'd decided to stop for some butter beer. Hermione headed towards a table and plopped herself down on a high chair. Minutes pass by and soon it became hours, during that period of time Malfoy and Blaise had decided to pop in as well. What they had not foreseen was the fact that some of the students had sneak in real alcohol and mix them in with butter beer. The day passes by and soon night has fallen, Hermione then decided that she was thirsty and needed a drink. Without thinking she picked up a glass of butter beer and began drinking it, she down the content in one gulp and not realizing that it had been spiked with alcohol. Before she knew it, she's heading towards the Slytherin table before Harry or Ron could react.

The following morning...

Hermione snuggled closer to the source of warmth available that was when she notice some difference with the surrounding. Alarm bells starts ringing in her mind, warning her to be prepared about what's going to take place soon. Slowly, she opened one eye and stared at the surrounding. The room was decorated in green and silver, it took a moment for her mind to register the fact that she wasn't anywhere in the Gryffindor tower.

'Wait, Green and Silver! That's Slytherin color!' Both her eyes flew open at that revelation, slowly her eyes traveled down to her chest and found that she had nothing on. She looked over to the other side of the bed, praying silently that it was not Malfoy that she had slept with. 'Or worse, Crabbe or Goyle' she thought. Closing her eyes she counted to ten, bracing herself for what's going to happen next. Opening her eyes she moaned 'Oh My God!' moving herself off the edge of the bed, her sudden movement woke the sleeping figure.

Blaise Zabini had been sleeping soundly and comfortably when the bed jerked him awake. The moment he opened his eyes, it took all his control to prevent himself from screaming. Sitting on the edge of the bed with only a blanket covering her was none other than the Gryffindor know it all, Hermione Granger.

They sat there looking at each other, both searching their mind for an answer as to why they are both naked in the same bed. At that particular moment, someone knocked on the door and said "Blaise, are you in there?"

Hermione looked horrified and Blaise signaled for her to hide in the bathroom dumping her clothes to her as he pulled up his pants. He waited till Hermione was safely hidden from view before opening up his door for Malfoy to enter. The moment Malfoy enters the room he looks around the room as if searching for something.

"Yes? May I know what's so urgent that sends you knocking on my door before nine?" Blaise asked impatiently.

"Nothing, just wants to remind you that breakfast starts in fifteen minutes time." With that, Malfoy left the room with a smug expression which puzzles Blaise. It was then Hermione decides to step out of the bathroom, she bit her bottom lip as if she's going to say something but suddenly deciding against it. Silently, she picked up her stuff and returns the blanket to the bed. Straightening herself, she left the room trying not to wake any of the Slytherin who are still sleeping. The moment she crept out of the dungeon and towards the Great hall, she felt pain in the lower part of her body. That was when she realizes she had just lost her virginity to Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin. Forcing herself to ignore the pain she joined the other Gryffindor for breakfast in the Great hall. Five minutes later, Blaise joined the Slytherin table as if nothing happened.

Date completed: 25/10/04

Chapter 5—bombshell

The rest of the week had been uneventful until the very moment that when Draco and Pansy decided to had an argument on the idea of family planning, or rather Pansy herself had the idea of starting a family with Draco.

'Leave it to Pansy to thought about Family Planning at this point of time...' Blaise thought.

Suddenly, he dropped his book on the table and blot out of the door before anyone could say anything. His mind had been in a panic when he realized the fact that he had forgotten to said the charm which prevents pregnancy during that night. A sudden thought came into his mind, 'if I did have her pregnant, I could marry her and be together forever!' however another voice tells him that 'don't be silly, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin? It will never happen!' shaking his head at his foolishness, he continue his journey to the library. He raced all the way to the library hoping to catch Hermione before she headed back to Gryffindor common room. Hermione was about to leave for the common room when she felt someone grabbed her into a dark corner.

Her eyes widen as she saw Blaise Zabini in front of her before she could utter a word, Blaise cut in.

"Listen, I just want to ask you something." He said breathlessly.

Hermione gave him a moment to pause and catch his breath before asking "what is it?" in return.

"Did you ask for a morning after potion?" Blaise asked seriously.

"What! No, why would I need that for?" Hermione stared blankly at Blaise as if he's nuts.

Blaise rolled his eyes and said "Come on! How dense can you be? You're the cleverest student here! You slept with me and you did not get a morning after potion?" Blaise asked incredibly.

That was when it all clicked and fall into place. Hermione felt her eyes widen and she realized that she had totally forgotten about the issue.

"Now, just get back to your common room. It's going to be curfew soon; we will see what to do tomorrow." Blaise suggested knowing that Hermione is too shocked to do anything about it, currently.

The next morning during breakfast, Dumbledore dropped another bombshell on Hermione. Dumbledore announced that as part of the graduating grade, the sixth and seventh years are to do a project together as pair. The pair will be chosen by the sorting hat and that the pair chosen will have to be "wedded" and live together as husband and wife. A baby created from a spell with both the parent blood will be given to the couple to care for and this arrangement will last through the year and the coming year for the sixth years.

One by one they were called up to the hat and the hat will place them with their respective partner. Throughout the process, Hermione had tune out of it. Eventually, Harry ended up with Lavender Brown, Ron with Pansy, and Malfoy with Padma. Last but not least, Hermione name had been called. She headed towards the hat gingerly and almost fainted when the hat called out "Zabini"

'Oh great, first I had a one- night stand with him. Now, I had to be "wedded" to him and we will have to raise a baby together. What's next?' Hermione thought.

After all the seventh year had been wedded to each other and the living areas had been given to them in an envelope. Dumbledore announced that it was time for them to collect their babies. Hermione and Blaise were the last to collect their child, like the others they expected to have only a child however, instead of having only one baby, they were given two bundles. One held in pink bundle and one in blue. At this point of time most of the students were staring in disbelief, several professors had been shocked as well. Feeling uneasy, both Ron and Harry come up to Hermione and asked "Why is it that you're the only one with twins?"

Hermione only shrugged and answered "I have no idea, I'm too tired to care right now!" looking at the bundle she holds in her arms she signaled for Blaise to led the way. Reaching the common room which they now shared, she muttered the password and headed inside.

With a sigh, Blaise approached her and took the pink bundle from her hands. Looking up at him quizzically as if waiting for some response, Blaise only said "I will take care of them, you look weary I suggest that you just sit down and wait for me." Without waiting for a response, Blaise expertly balance the two bundles and headed for the nursery. After he settles the two babies in the nursery, he headed outside and joins Hermione on the couch.

For a moment, no one spokes. A deadly silence surrounding them, finally Hermione broke the silence.

"You do realize that I might be pregnant this very second?"

Hermione waited for some response and finally Blaise replied: "and?"

"Is that all you can say? No blaming, no shrinking of responsibly?" Hermione asked shock at the reaction which Blaise is giving her.

"Why are you so shocked? Is that so hard to believe?" Blaise asked wryly.

"Well, that's not quite the reaction I would expect to receive from a Slytherin." Hermione answered frankly.

"Well... there will always be a first, now what you need to do is to have a good night rest. We will talk tomorrow morning." That is all Blaise said before pulling Hermione to her feet and pushing her towards the bathroom to change.

By the time, Hermione finished changing and brushing her teeth she was too tired to even care about the idea of sharing a bathroom and a room with a Slytherin. Hermione stepped into their bedroom and looked around; it was decorate in green and silver which was indeed Slytherin color. To her utter horror, she realized that there's only a bed in the room which signify the fact that they will have to sleep on it together too. Noticing her discomfort, Blaise said: "Don't worry; I won't do anything to you."

Assured of the situation, Hermione headed towards the bed and picked the right side of the bed keeping close to the door. As soon as she hit the pillow she fell into a deep sleep. As soon as she fell asleep, Blaise stood up and check on the babies next door before joining Hermione in dreamland. Before he slept he vowed to himself that he would wed Hermione when they graduated from Hogwarts next year irregardless whether she's pregnant or not.

Date completed: 25/10/04

Chapter 6—pregnant!

Blaise Zabini was awaked by the sound of Hermione retching in the bathroom, glancing at the alarm clock by the side table which apparently belongs to Hermione. He noticed that it was five minutes to six, secretly he wondered how long had Hermione been up. Forgoing his sleep, he decided to check on Hermione.

Hermione felt like vomiting her heart out, it was so terrible and her long bushy hair does not help in this case. This had been going on for the past ten minutes and it does not look like it's going to end anytime soon. Suddenly, she felt her hair being lifted and held up by someone. Looking into the mirror, she found Blaise standing there by her side holding her hair. This goes on for the next five minutes before Hermione could vomit no longer. After she brushes her teeth and rinse out the terrible feeling from her mouth she was carried from the bathroom to the bedroom by Blaise. After Blaise placed her on the bed, she said: "sorry if I wake you up."

Blaise looked at her seriously and said: "No, this isn't your fault. I'm a light sleeper, so it doesn't matters." He paused for a moment before continuing "Do you want me to accompany you to the infirmary?"

"No, I'll be okay." Hermione answered.

Blaise looked at her for a moment and replied "Well, if you ever need me or anything at all... do not hesitate I will be there for you." With that he turned around and headed for the bathroom to wash up, before he close the bathroom door he said "Remember, you are not in this alone!"

Hermione lay back on the bed and recovering her energy, part of her being glad that Blaise is not like other boys who will run away from problems encounter nor shrink responsibly and part of her was worried about how Harry or Ron will react if they found out that she was pregnant by Blaise during a one- night stand. At that precise moment, the babies next door decided to starts crying their lungs out. Hurrying over to the nursery, Hermione then realized that they had not decided on the twins name yet. Reaching the nursery, Hermione picked up the blue bundle and started to hush the baby up. Moment later, Blaise came in and handled the pink bundle. The minute the babies stop crying, Hermione asked Blaise "What should we name them?"

Blaise thought for a moment and answered: "Nelly Zabini for the girl and Adrian Zabini for the boy."

"Well... that settles it then." She then handed Adrian to Blaise and headed out of their living area. She continues walking until she reached the kitchen, tickling the pear until Dobby appears from the kitchen.

"Yes miss? Can I help you with anything miss?"

"Well, can you give me two bottle of warm milk?"

"Sure miss, in a moment!"

Dobby disappears for a moment and came out with two bottles of warm milk, before he disappears into the kitchen area again, taking the bottle in hand Hermione headed back towards their living area. As expected, the minute she walked into the nursery she found Blaise trying to cope with two hungry babies. Taking Nelly from Blaise, she passed one of the bottles to Blaise telling him to feed Adrian while she fed Nelly. After feeding the two of them, Hermione told Blaise to get changed since they were going to the Great Hall for breakfast in fifteen minutes time. She packed a few items which the babies might need before heading towards the bathroom to change for the day.

She took the books she needed for her lessons and placed them in her bag, balancing Nelly on one hand she sling her bag over her shoulder. Blaise did the same with Adrian and together the family of four headed out towards the Great hall for breakfast. Since both of them had their first lesson together, they had to leave their babies with someone else. So Hermione decided to leave the babies in the care of Ginny Weasley, who had the first period free. Blaise handed Adrian to Hermione before joining the others at the Slytherin table.

"So, where are your babies?" Hermione asked both Ron and Harry when she settles down for breakfast when Ginny was busying herself with Nelly.

"Still sleeping" both of them answered.

"Hermione, why did you bring your babies down?" they both asked at the same time.

"Well, in case you did not notice. Both of them are early risers and the fact that Zabini and I have our first class together makes it impossible for either one of us to look after them hence I decided to place them in the care of Ginny before we went for our first lesson of the day." Hermione explained patiently while keeping an eye out on Adrian.

"So, what are the names for your babies?" Ginny asked unable to contain her excitement.

"The one you're holding is Nelly, and this one here is Adrian."

"Wow! Who comes up with the names? They're so cool!" Ron asked with his mouth full of food. Hermione took a deep breath to resist the urge of puking and said calmly to Ron "Can you please not talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting. And by the way, Blaise is the one who came up with the babies' name."

Glancing at the watch, she gasped "Oh, I'm going to be late! Ginny, take good care of them while I'm gone." With that, she headed for her class in a hurry. The time passes by in a flash; soon it was time for lunch. She then realized that she needed to see madam Pomfrey. Excusing herself she headed towards the infirmary, madam Pomfrey was shocked to see Hermione in the infirmary and asked "Dear, is anything wrong?"

"I'm here for a pregnancy test..." Hermione answered evenly.

It took madam Pomfrey a moment to recover from the shock and when she does, she ushered Hermione onto a bed and took out her wand. Uttering a few spell, a blue light appearing on Hermione belly inform them that Hermione is indeed pregnant.

"Dear, do you know the father?" madam Pomfrey asked with concern.

Hermione blushes deep crimson and nodded but she would not name the father of her unborn child. Having no choice, madam Pomfrey summons Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore to the infirmary. Minutes later a flustered looking Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore enters the infirmary with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. Before anyone could say anything, Blaise Zabini burst through the door. The moment he saw the crowd gathered in the infirmary, he knew that he was going to be a father.

Looking between the teenagers, Dumbledore said "Pomfrey, could you please summon Severus?"

The head of Gryffindor looks as if she's going to burst when a puzzled looking head of Slytherin enters the infirmary.

"What's the purpose of summoning Severus here?" Professor McGonagall asked. Professor Snape raised his eyebrows in question.

Dumbledore looked at the pair of teenagers in front of him and answered "Well, isn't it obvious? Apparently, Mr. Zabini fathered the unborn child of Ms. Granger."

Both Hermione and Blaise looked slightly flush and embarrass whereas Professor McGonagall looked as if she's about to faint, Professor Snape turns deadly white, madam Pomfrey was shocked beyond all existence and Dumbledore was smiling at the two of them. With the exception of Dumbledore all the others adults had the same thing going through their mind 'This is the first time in history! Never had they ever seen a Gryffindor and a Slytherin maintain a civil conversation for more than fifteen minutes, never in history had a Slytherin and a Gryffindor stand the presence of each other let alone fathered a child. And it's between a pureblood and a muggle- born!'

"Ms. Granger, are you sure that you wanted to keep the child?" Dumbledore asked and this caught the attention of all the people present in the infirmary.

"Yes Sir!" Hermione answered back without hesitation.

"Mr. Zabini?" Dumbledore asked.

Blaise said nothing but nodded his agreement which shocked most of the people present in this room.

"Very well then!" Dumbledore then turned to leave with both head of house following him out of the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey then dismissed them by telling them that if they wanted to know the gender of the baby they are to come back in a month time.

Date completed: 26/10/04 (12.02A.M.)

Chapter 7—breaking the news!

Outside the infirmary both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape demand an explanation from Dumbledore.

"Albus, what do you suggest that we do with them?" professor McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore just smiled and answered "Well, I think I better explained everything in my office." Both professors followed Dumbledore towards the latter's office.

Once inside, professor Snape asked "Care to explain your actions?"

"Oh, I'm sure you're bound to figure it out on your own." Dumbledore said merrily to professor Snape causing McGonagall to look lost in the conversation. Dumbledore then turn to the head of Gryffindor and said "Don't worry Minerva, all will turn out well."

"Just what do you meant by that?"

Dumbledore looked at professor Snape and said "Care to excuse yourself for a moment?" with a sigh, professor Snape headed out of Dumbledore's office and back to his lab in the dungeon.

Turning his attention back to professor McGonagall he answered "Well, you see... the marriage contract that Mr. Zabini and Ms. Granger signed is a valid contract drafted out by Mr. Zabini own parents." Hearing this, professor McGonagall gave an audible gasp. Dumbledore then continue as usual "As you know, the Zabini's does not care much of bloodlines hence they wanted their son to marry for love not for blood. Minerva, I'm sure that you are aware of the fact that both parents of Blaise had been killed by Voldermort earlier on last year due to their refusal of joining the death eaters, apparently they wanted their son to have a happy marriage hence they drafted out this contract and came to me. They'd place a spell on the contract such that it would display the name of whomever their son desired as a wife."

At this point of time, Dumbledore paused to look at McGonagall reaction and he continues "Therefore, when they're killed and their fortune was inherited by Blaise I had informed Severus of this plan or rather proposal. Throughout last year, we'd observed Mr. Zabini on several occasions. It does appears that we had caught young Mr. Zabini staring at Ms. Granger frequently and earlier on I've noticed that Ms. Granger's name had appeared on the enchanted marriage contract. It seems that something had happened during Hogmeade weekend last week."

"Exactly what had taken place during that week?" McGonagall asked after she had regained her senses.

"Well, according to Severus... he'd apparently caught Ms. Granger coming out from Mr. Zabini's room and with the information which young Mr. Malfoy had provided it would seem that Mr. Zabini and Ms. Granger had been sexually involved. Judging from the current situation, both of them had not done their prevention well such that it landed them in this predicament. It was not me who placed the contract into the pile of faked contract; it was activated probably because the spell senses an heir being conceived. Hence, it became a valid contract."

"Albus, this is serious. Is young Mr. Zabini aware of this?" McGonagall said.

"Apparently not, we would have to inform them later on in the day. They will need time to sort out their thoughts for now."

(Now, let's take a look on our favorite couple.)

"Do you mean it?" Hermione blunted out unable to control herself any longer.

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked with a puzzled expression.

"Do you really mean what you just said in the infirmary?" Hermione asked yet again, this time round tears are threatening to fall. Blaise paused in his steps and face Hermione; he answered "I do mean it; rest assured that I will keep my promise." Looking around he pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed Hermione's forehead, gently he whispered "Now, how do you intend to break the news to Potter and Weasley?"

Hermione looked up at Blaise and sighed "I don't know..."

"Well, I am asking because they are coming our way." Turning herself towards the direction she found a red- faced Ron and an uneasy Harry trying to calm Ron down. Sighing in defeat, she greeted both boys with a strain smile "Hi Harry, Hi Ron!"

"Hermione, what are you thinking about? Are you nuts?" Ron cried out in anger the minute he saw the both of them.

"Ron, calm down. I can explain!" Hermione answered wearily, looking at Harry for help.

"Ron, calm down. I believe Hermione have her reasons for doing this." Harry said but not sounding convinced either.

"Thanks Harry, but can you get Ginny here? Tell her to bring the babies as well; I want to get it over and done with. I don't want to repeat the explanation twice."

"Fine, you better explain yourself the moment Ginny arrived." Ron huffed.

Ten minutes later, Harry and Ginny arrived at the scene each carrying a baby and heading towards Hermione and Blaise.

"Care to explain now?" Ron said.

Hermione and Blaise shared a look then answered "I think you guys better sit down for this." Hermione looked at Blaise and said "Can you lead the way to our common room; I don't want to attract attention."

"All right, this way." Blaise signaled for the rest of them to follow him. Ron was shooting dagger towards Blaise as they make their way towards the common room which Hermione and Blaise shared. Reaching the entrance with a portrait of a family of cats, Blaise muttered the password "Bliss" and stepped in with the rest following. The common room unlike the bedrooms was decorated in typical Gryffindor colors Red and Gold; it consists of a fireplace, a couch and a desk full of books.

"Do make yourselves comfortable while I get these two to settle down." Blaise announced as he reached over for the two babies. Balancing the two babies in his hands he headed towards the nursery while shooting a look at Hermione telling her to take it easy. Hermione smiled in gratitude at his understanding of her role. Looking at the three other occupants in the room, Hermione motioned for them to sit down.

"Well, now that we've sat down. Care to tell us what's going on here?"

"Fine, first thing first! Can anyone enlightened me what happened last week during the Hogmeade weekend?" Hermione looked at both Harry and Ron expectantly.

"We were out at three broomsticks for dinner, and we were drinking butter beer." Harry answered.

"What has this got to do with this?" Ron butted in.

"Ron! It has everything to do with it." Hermione stressed and she turned her attention back to Harry "So, what happened next?"

"Well, honestly... we'd no idea! The next thing we know we were back in our dorms."

When Hermione heard this, she almost fainted but she kept her cool and answered "Are you guys so dense? How could you not notice that the butter beer was spiked with alcohol?"

'Not that you noticed it either...' her mind argued.

"What? Why? How?" both Harry and Ron appeared skeptical.

"Oh! That's fantastic; it meant that you guys aren't even aware of my whereabouts." Hermione answered sarcastically.

"What do you mean by saying that?"

Ginny suddenly gasped "You mean, you were not anywhere near Hogwarts?"

Looking to Ginny, Hermione sighed "Correction, I was indeed in Hogwarts but I wasn't anywhere near Gryffindor tower."

"If that's the case, where were you that night?" Ron finally found his voice. As Hermione watched the three of them, Harry suddenly interjected "Hermione, who did you, spent the night with?"

At this moment, Blaise stepped into the common room and placed his hands on Hermione's shoulder offering her a sense of security. Ginny observed the exchange and blunt out "Herms, you spent the night in the dungeon with Zabini. Isn't it?"

As realization dawned on both boys, they stood up stuttering "What! Hermione, are you crazy? He's a Slytherin!" Harry then calms himself down whereas Ron is on the verge of exploding "Hermione did you? Did he?" he said as he looked between Blaise and Hermione.

"Hermione, are you pregnant?" Harry asked as he recalled the incident that Hermione had looked nausea when Ron's eating and talking at the same time.

At the sudden question, Hermione turned red in the face and nodded. "Why...you bastard" Ron turned his murderous gaze towards Blaise. Ron was just about to hit Blaise when Ginny slapped him on his face and yelled "Ronald Weasley, you are not to interfere because it is not your place to do so." Feeling out of place, Ron blotted for the door with Harry following in a daze. Ginny smile at Hermione and said "Don't worry; Ron will come round." With that, she turned and headed towards the door.

Hermione collapse on the couch in weariness after their departure, Blaise pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips.

"Hermione, I think you better lie down and rest." Blaise then lifted Hermione up in his arms and headed towards their room, placing her gently on the bed he said "I'll take over, you better rest now. I'll wake you when it's time for dinner."

Date completed: 26/10/04

Chapter 8—Dumbledore broke the news

For the first time in her life as a student in Hogwarts, Hermione Granger missed her lessons and dinner. It was already ten o'clock at night when she wakes up, she then realize that she had just missed dinner. She was about to head down to the kitchen for dinner when Blaise walked in with a tray of food and placed it in front of her.

"You missed your dinner so I brought this up." He said when Hermione looked at him weirdly. After Hermione finished her food, Dumbledore dropped by and inform them to meet him in his office tomorrow morning before breakfast. Hermione then proceed to do the assignments which Blaise had collected for her earlier on in the afternoon. After some time, Hermione fell into a deep slumber with Blaise hugging her on the bed. The next morning they headed towards Dumbledore office for further instructions when Dumbledore broke the news to them.

"Good morning, Mr. Zabini and Mrs. Zabini"

Hermione looked at Dumbledore as if he had grown two brains.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by Mrs. Zabini?"

"Well, if you allow me... I would like to explain the reason as to why the both of you were been summon here"

"Do speak of it, Sir"

"You see... the marriage contract which the both of you had signed was not the faked one like the others, but a real and valid marriage contract."

"What do you mean, Sir?" Hermione asked calmly.

"Well, you see..." Dumbledore began to explain and retold the story which he had inform McGonagall and Severus previously to the both of them.

"So, you mean to say that we are indeed married to one another? We are not just doing our graduation project?" Hermione summarized.

"Yes, it would appeared to be so." Dumbledore answered.

"Well then, if there's nothing else...we would like to be excuse." Hermione stated.

Without a word, Hermione pulled Blaise with her and headed out of the office.

"Are you aware of this?" Hermione asked as they neared the Great Hall.

"No, this is the first time I heard of it."

"You know what that meant right?"

"Of course, I do!"

"And you still accept it?"

"No, I don't just accept it. I wanted it for so long..." Blaise answered.

"What do you mean by you wanted it all along?" Hermione asked neglecting the fact that they were now inside the Great hall.

Blaise looked at her and smiled "Because I'd loved you since the beginning of last year."

They just stared at each other oblivious to the fact that there are now a hundred pairs of eyes staring at them in disbelief, the Raven claws, Hufflepuff were cheering. The Gryffindors were staring at them with eyes as huge as saucers, Ginny clapped and the Slytherin were a mix of shock and disgust. Malfoy and Pansy were just standing there stunned but not saying a word. Dumbledore then appeared at the staff table and said "As everyone can see, I shall not deny but admit that Mr. Zabini and Ms. Granger had been wedded and are now expecting their first child by the end of this year. Now, enough of the attention and I say let's tucked in!"

The speech had finally caught the attention of Hermione and Blaise but nobody else is moving, everyone were still staring at the both of them until Adrian started crying loudly from the Gryffindor table that everyone realized that they should get back to their task at hand. Adrian's cries also inform Hermione and Blaise that they need to feed them. Heading towards Ginny, Hermione reach for Adrian and Blaise reach for Nelly who just starts to whimper in Harry's lap. Reaching for the milk bottle, they began feeding Adrian and Nelly. Surprisingly, the moment Adrian was placed in Hermione's he stopped crying. Nelly on the other hand, had always been the quiet and obedient baby. She would always wait patiently for either Hermione or Blaise to appear before she starts to cry and seek attention.

Soon, days pass by slowly and it took two weeks for Ron to get over the idea that Hermione had been wedded to a Slytherin.

Before anyone noticed, one month had passed since that fateful night that Hermione and Blaise had conceived their first child. That night had been the last night they spent together in Hogwarts before everyone went home for a two months summer break. Of course, the babies will have to go with their supposed to be parents. Since the Slytherin were unwilling to bring the baby home, Harry ended up staying at the burrow throughout since it's impossible for him to bring a baby back to his aunt house. For Blaise and Hermione, things are a little bit more complicated. Since they are officially been married, they had to plan their summer vacation carefully. Finally they'd decided to spend the first two weeks in muggle London with Hermione's parents, the rest in Zabini's manor and the final week at the burrow with the Weasley. (Don't ask me how, I had no idea either)

The next morning, they were apparently in a rush they picked up Nelly and Adrian leaving their stuff in their room since there's no need to bring everything home just for summer. Nevertheless, they still brought their homework with them. They met up with Ginny, Ron and Harry on the train and they shared a same compartment.

"Aren't you joining Malfoy and gang?" Ron asked the moment Blaise sat down opposite him.

"Not a problem, it doesn't matter. After all, it's not like I'm on very good terms with them. My family had always stood on neutral ground, so other than the fact that we are pureblood and rich and the idea of dealing with dark arts items occasionally which placed my family in Slytherin. I don't see any reasons why I should join them." Blaise answered with a shrug. He was about to doze off when Adrian decided to look at Blaise with puppy dog eyes and said "Papa!"

Now this indeed caught everyone's attention, it took all self control from Blaise to stop himself from yelling "My son just called me Papa!" everyone looked at Adrian expectantly when the baby decided to call out "Papa" again, Blaise picked Adrian up from Ginny's lap and kissed Adrian on the forehead. One look at him, everyone knows that he's beaming with happiness.

Date completed: 26/10/04

Chapter 9—Meeting Hermione's parents

When the train reached King Cross station, they met up with the Weasley family. Hermione handed Nelly to Ginny while she hugged Molly Weasley. While Molly was fussing over Harry, Nelly was being handed back to Hermione and together with Blaise both of them went through the barrier onto platform 10. Standing there waiting for Hermione was her parents, bracing herself she pulled Blaise towards her parents.

"Mum, Dad! I missed you so much!" Hermione hugged her parents.

"Hermione, this gentleman here is?" George Granger asked his daughter.

"Well, I need we need to talk. Can we talk at home please?" Hermione pleaded.

"All right, we shall talk when we reach home." Helen Granger agreed.

Throughout the journey home in the car, silence hung in the air.

"Finally, we're home!" Helen announced as she open the door.

"Mum, Dad... there's something you need to know." Hermione began uneasily.

"This gentleman here happens to be my partner for this project which I am doing for my graduating grade. These two children happen to be our project, our children, Nelly and Adrian" Hermione paused.

"Well... we had been informed by the headmaster on this issue." George stated.

"This is Blaise Zabini" Hermione introduced them before she faced her parents again. "Another thing, Blaise happens to be my husband and the father of my unborn baby."

'There, I've done it.' Hermione felt herself sag against Blaise the moment she finished her lines.

"Hermione, you mean... you are pregnant and married?"

"Yes Dad!" Hermione sounded strained as she answered.

"How long?" her mother asked.

"A month..."

"I see...when did the two of you get married?"

"Three weeks ago" Blaise answered for Hermione.

"Well, I believe that both of you are old enough to make your own decision. So we won't say much. However, there's one thing I need to confirm and that is the both of you in love?"

"Well, mum to tell you the truth... I had no idea" Hermione answered.

"If that is the case, I wouldn't say much." With that Hermione's parents dismissed the both of them. Pulling Blaise with her they picked up Nelly and Adrian and headed up the stairs towards her room. Entering the room she put the children to sleep and pulled Blaise in for a hug, broke apart when they felt a tug, looking down they found Nelly looking at them expectantly with her round innocent eyes. Smiling as she reaches for Nelly, Hermione motioned for Blaise to open the door. Together with Nelly they headed downstairs to the kitchen, searching the cabinets until she found the empty milk bottles and milk formulas. Hermione made two bottles keeping one in the fridge for Adrian who is sleeping currently and handed one over to Blaise who took it and feed Nelly. Unknowingly, Hermione's parents were peeking at them outside the kitchen until the doorbell rang.

"Hermione, Anne is here!" her mother voice rang out from the porch.

"Hermione, are you in there?" Anne called out.

"Yes! I'm in here!" Hermione response

"Anne, do not go into my room!" Hermione called out in desperation.

"Why? Unless you have a man inside there..." Anne stared at Hermione suspiciously.

"Well... I don't have a man in there... but I do have a man downstairs." Hermione said.

Before Anne could react, a baby wail could be heard.

"Oh my..." Hermione mumbled and hurried to her room. Upon entering the room, she picked Adrian up and starts to hush the baby down. It was then that she remembers, she left her cousin Anne downstairs, having no choice but to carry Adrian down since he would not stop crying until he gets his meals. Half way down the stairs she signaled for Anne to follow her, hushing up Adrian as she make her way to the kitchen. Balancing Adrian on one hand, she reached for the milk bottle in the fridge. She then led the way to the living room whereby Nelly was playing with her parents and Blaise. As if sensing her mother coming, before Hermione even stepped into the living room Nelly had started to call for "Mummy"

Hermione passed the still crying Adrian and milk bottle to Blaise while she bent down to pick up Nelly who had been trying to catch her attention since she stepped into the room. Nelly, in turn stared at Anne unblinkingly. Noticing Nelly unwavering view on Anne, Hermione took Nelly's hand and wave saying "Come, Nelly! Say hello to Aunt Anne!"

At the mention of "Aunt" Anne raises her eyebrow slightly, looking at Hermione she asked "What are you talking about?"

Hermione just smiled and answered "Anne, meet my daughter Nelly" at the same time holding Nelly up such that Anne could get a view of Nelly face. She then pointed towards Adrian and said "That is my son Adrian and the man feeding my son is my husband Blaise."

If it wasn't for the fact that Anne had heard Nelly uttered a soft "Mummy" and calling Blaise "Daddy", probably she would not believe Hermione's words. However, due to the publicity made by Anne during their two weeks stay with Hermione's parents Nelly and Adrian were being parade around everyday as all relatives of Hermione's had come and visit.

Date completed: 26/10/04

Chapter 10—burrow and back to school!

The rest of the summer passes by in a flash of a light; Hermione is about four months pregnant and has already starts to show.

In one weeks time they will be heading back to Hogwarts and today's the day they will had to head over to the burrow. They woke up feeling weary as Adrian had kept them up all night. They headed towards the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder throwing them into the flames and calling out the burrow. They arrived at the burrow in spilt seconds and realized that they had dropped by just in time for breakfast.

"Mum, can I have the toast?" Ron asked when Blaise stumbled in from the fireplace followed by Hermione with a still sleeping Adrian in her arms.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley" Blaise greeted Molly Weasley. He looked over to Hermione and realized that she was pale and looks like she's going to get sick. Handing Nelly over to Ginny and took Adrian from Hermione, placing him in the hands of Ron. Blaise led Hermione away from the eating family, no sooner had he done that Hermione vomit all over Blaise. He waited till she was done and use a napkin to clear away the sick from her mouth and place her on the couch. Grabbing the glass of water offered by Ginny, he passed it over to Hermione who took a sip.

"I'm so sorry Blaise; I didn't mean to get sick on you." Hermione apologized and wept.

"Silly girl, I don't mind." Using his thumb to wipe away Hermione's tears, he pecked her slightly on the cheek.

"Blaise, can you face me for a moment." Molly Weasley whipped out her wand and rid the sick off Blaise shirt. That was when they noticed Harry trying to pry his baby hands off his wand.

"Drake, stop this..." Harry tells the baby.

"Drake?" Blaise stared at Harry for a moment and asked "Did you or Pansy name the baby?"

"Pansy did..." Harry answered with a sour face.

"Now I see..." Blaise laughed out loud.

"Why are you laughing?" Ron asked just as he was about to bite into his toast.

"Well, it just so happens that Pansy had decided to name the baby after Draco Malfoy."

"But, Drake is not that ferret's name." Ron said.

"Well, Drake happens to be Pansy's pet name for Draco." Blaise looked at Harry for a moment and said "count yourself lucky that she did not name the baby Draco. Jr."

Everyone looked at Harry for a moment and imagined the scenario couldn't help but shuddered at the thought of it.

Later that night, it has been decided that Harry will bunk in with the twins, Ginny with Ron, the babies together in Ginny's room and Hermione with Blaise in Percy's room. The week soon passed by, nothing eventful took place and its now time for them to return to Hogwarts. For Hermione, its hard work since she's already half way into her second trimester and fatigue had sets in besides the stress from assignments. The thought of the fact that both of them were still in the sixth year and NEWT is coming up next year doesn't help in this circumstance either.

The minute they arrived back at Hogwarts, Hermione headed back up to their room and buried herself under the blankets. Blaise enters the room with Nelly and Adrian in tow, sensing that Hermione had something on her mind. He coaxes Hermione out from the blanket and said "Care to share a penny?"

By that point of time, Hermione had broken down and confided her thoughts to her husband, Blaise Zabini. If a year ago, someone had the nerves to mention that she would end up pregnant during a one-night stand, and being married to a Slytherin. She would not hesitate to send that person to St. Mungo for treatment, however, now she treats Blaise as her only rope for survival. That very night, Blaise spend his time comforting his distraught wife and coaxing the two babies to bed.

Date completed: 26/10/04

Chapter 11—it's time!

Months passes by while the students were busying themselves with their upcoming exams before the Christmas break, Hermione did her best during the exams though she could not concentrate on the task with her huge belly blocking her. This is the final paper of the day, after which she would be free from work for the time being. She knew it was nearly time for her to give birth but she is determined to finish the paper.

"Pens down! Hand up your paper as you leave the class." She heard professor Snape ordered the class. Lifting herself up with strength she headed towards the teachers bench, placing the paper on the bench she bit her bottom lip as another wave of contraction hits her. Beads of perspiration start to form on her forehead, sensing her discomfort the moment they stepped out of the potions lab Blaise excuse himself from the Slytherin corner and headed for Harry and Hermione. Reaching Hermione, he lifted her up in his arms and asked "It's time, isn't it?"

Nodding her head as she kept herself from crying out in pain as another contraction hits her. The contraction is now three minutes apart, which meant that the babies will be out soon. Picking up his steps Blaise ran all the way until he reached the infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey, it's time!" placing Hermione gently on the bed, he waited by Hermione's side as she suffered through another contraction. The moment the contraction time closes in until one minute, Ginny rushes in and took Blaise place sending Blaise out and she holds on to Hermione's hand. Outside the infirmary, Harry, Ron and an anxious Blaise was awaiting the birth. Several screams and yells later, a baby wails could be heard and five minutes later another baby cry could be heard throughout the corridor. Another five minutes later, Ginny Weasley came out of the infirmary urging them to come in.

Madam Pomfrey handed one baby to Hermione who's exhausted from all the pushing and another baby to Blaise Zabini and said "Congratulation! You got a set of fraternal twins, a baby boy and a baby girl."

Hermione and Blaise shared a look and answered "Welcome to the world, Alexander Zabini and Christina Zabini"

Two days later, Hermione left the hospital wing with this new set of twins. The moment she stepped into the Great hall for breakfast, a group of seventh and sixth year came over and crowd around the two newborns. Suddenly, Hermione felt a tug at her skirt looking she saw Adrian and Nelly looking at her, she suddenly felt happy that she had a complete family. Turning around she handed the two newborns to Blaise while she holds her arms out to embrace Adrian and Nelly.

The End

Date completed: 26/10/04

Author's note: I believe that there's going to be a sequel coming up. When I get the energy, I really squeeze myself dry today.


End file.
